The Clinical Research Support Program (CRSP) provides administrative support for the Center's processes in planning, evaluation and quality control of MSKCC's clinical research protocols. Such support includes the management of the Center's Clinical Research Management Information System (CRMIS) -- a database that identifies, characterizes and assists in monitoring the progress of all clinical research protocols.